Invincible or What?
by Miz Shoelaces
Summary: The Teen Titans are asked by the Justice League to add a new teen to their group, Enzi. Her mysterious yet amazing powers leave the team baffled. If she's so powerful why is she with them? And what does it mean for the future of the team?
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Called Enzi

So this is my first ever fanfic, I hope you guys like it. I'm working on the second and third chapter right now so hang in there. Review if you like it...or dislike it. I want to make it better!

*Disclaimer* I do not own the Teen Titans, the characters, or any of their stuff (Well...I have a T-shirt :P).

* * *

><p>The titans looked at one another, it was rare to have a member of the Justice League visit let alone Robin's former mentor. Batman stood a good foot and a half taller than Cyborg, his presence made the group nervous. What was going on? And who was his cloaked companion?<p>

"Titans," Batman cleared his throat and spoke, "it is not my will to force anything upon you, I know of your past troubles with adding new members to your group."

No one turned to look at Beast Boy but they knew he was saddened, Terra was never coming back and she didn't want to have anything to do with them.

"I do not think we understand?" Starfire replied.

"Meet Enzi," Batman replied motioning to his companion, "Enzi is...well very special to the Justice League. We need a safe place for her to stay and as she is a teen we thought it would be wise to put her among her peers."

The cloaked figure stepped into the light beside Batman. He nodded slightly and she removed the hood. Her golden curls lay perfectly arranged about her face and her gray-ish green eyes seemed welcoming yet shy. She didn't speak but stood there waiting for a decision to be made.

"Excuse us to talk it over," Robin said curtly. The titans gathered around him in a group huddle.

"I don't know man, she doesn't seem bad or anything but is this really a good idea?" asked Cyborg scratching his head.

"A new friend would be most joyful, it would be a great Snardol Miskeff!" replied Starfire happily.

"If Batman is asking, I don't think we should say no. After all she has his trust," Robin said.

"Fine," replied Raven somewhat reluctantly.

Everyone looked expectantly at Beast Boy, he shrugged, "Whatev's"

"Hooray!" shouted Starfire, running up and catching the girl by surprise. She began a relentless torrent of questions as she usually did when she met someone she wanted to befriend.

"I'll take that as a yes," Batman seemed relieved, "I'm sure you will take care of her."

"What exactly have we gotten ourselves into," asked Robin.

Batman smiled, chuckling, "You'll be fine, just look after her."

Then the "Caped Crusader" was off. Robin turned his attention to Enzi, she seemed normal, not like a super natural being at all. But then again, he looked normal too without his mask and suit.

"Do you prefer colors of purple over the blue colors? Where do you come from? Is your super power indeed very powerful? Do you know the Batman well? Would you like to see my room!" Starfire's questions were relentless.

"Uh...I guess blue's better, I can't quite remember where I'm from...let's see, I guess it's powerful. I met Batman 3 years ago, he took me in, I guess I'll see your room sometime or another," Enzi replied trying to keep up.

"That's enough Starfire, you're going to scare her," Robin laughed as Starfire's face turned a bright pink out of embarrassment.

"So, what is your super power," asked Cyborg tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"I copy and use other people's powers," Enzi replied.

"Cool so like you can become a shape shifter?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, if I met one," replied Enzi as Beast Boy's mouth dropped open in shock, "but since I've never met one I can't now."

"You mean you don't know anything about us?" asked Beast Boy, flopping forlornly on the couch.

"Not really, I don't get out much. The past three years I've spent trying to keep all the powers I had collected under control. It's not easy and if it get's too out of hand well...never mind. So...what do you guys do?" replied Enzi, looking at the floor embarrassedly.

"We do what any super hero does, stop crime," replied Raven, opening one eye as she meditated.

"So then you must notice the city is on fire," Enzi replied pointing out the large windows where smoke was billowing from the skyscrapers.

"What?" the group leapt up and dashed to the window. Robin looked down at his communicator, why hadn't anyone radioed for help? That was strange, but he didn't have time to think about it, "Titans go!" he yelled.

"May I come too?" asked Enzi, her eyes glowing hopefully.

"Come on!" replied Robin.

They dashed out of Titan Tower heading toward the city.

* * *

><p>The scene before them was of total destruction, everywhere building were on fire. People ran despairingly through the streets trying to get away from the fire like creatures who attacked.<p>

"Water, get water," Raven shouted.

Cyborg pulled a fire hydrant out of the ground, it gushed everywhere managing to extinguish a few of the flames. Raven pulled water from the ocean and dumped it where she could without injuring civilians.

Suddenly a huge wave splashed down on them, but instead of hitting them it was guided carefully around them. They turned to see Enzi her hands moved skillfully making the waves extinguish fires and take out the attacking fire imps. She smiled, a quirky sort of half grin, "I met Aqua Lad once."

They watched amazed as the fires were diminished and the people unharmed. They could see why Batman had said she was special.

A sort of rumble shook the ground, Enzi lost her balance and fell to the ground. Carefully she kept the water from crushing the city by returning it to the ocean. The fire imps that had survived sprung up once more, hurriedly racing to get at the one who'd extinguished their comrades. And then the earth split, Enzi quickly scooted away from the deep chasm that flames were bursting forth from. And then _she_ was there, Arcis.

"New pal I see," Arcis smirked, "does she know how terrible you people are?" Arcis had just recently shown her face, she controlled fire and her little fire imp minions. Not a huge threat but definitely annoying.

"Leave her alone, Arcis," replied Cyborg blasting his Sonic cannon at her, she dodged skillfully. _Time__for__them__to__get__burned_, she thought.

Starfire shot down a fire imp while Raven bathed it in water, Robin dodged another trying to get at Enzi. Enzi seemed somewhat curious, but not unaware of her surroundings. Beast Boy was at her side trying to make an attempt to get close to Arcis in order to drive her away.

Enzi smirked, it was unlike her but she was kind of enjoying Arcis' antics. The thought of a new power also brought a slight grin to her otherwise emotionless face. She hadn't trained herself for three years in a cave to do nothing, she knew what to do.

She pushed Beast Boy aside, flying upwards to grab ahold of Arcis. The girl seemed shocked but not fazed. She quickly dislodged Enzi from her hold on her wrist and sent her falling to the ground. But Enzi had what she needed, gracefully she let a spiraling flame catch her. She had copied Arcis' power.

Her eyes held a new glow, they had a flame like glimmer to them now. Arcis jumped back in surprise, _did __she __just __gain __my __power?_ she wondered. She skillfully dodged a flame sent her way it curved back like a boomerang barely clipping a piece of her jet black hair.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant getting water and squirting it on the fire imps, Cyborg grunted in pain as one burned part of his human flesh. Robin, Starfire, and Raven weren't having any better luck, they weren't really equipped with weapons to deal with the fire imps.

Enzi couldn't ignore them, with one hand she began her water attack while with the other pursuing Arcis with flames. She could feel some her strength beginning to ebb, _no!__I __have __to __hold __on,__I __can__'__t __get __worn __out!_ she worried.

She'd had enough of this little game, it was time to show the Teen Titans what she was really made of. She stopped her pursuit of Arcis, it was useless anyway. Arcis wanted a fight, she'd come right back.

Her eyes glowed a deep purple, a little power she'd picked up from a time traveler. Everything stopped except her, in an instant she put out all the flames and took care of the fire imps. Next she pulled her friends to a safe location on top of a roof. She flew around the city making sure no one was in danger, she didn't have much more time she could feel the fatigue setting in. Last but not least she pulled out a pair of handcuffs Batman had made for her, they were made out of a special rock called Praesent bibendum. It was Latin for power barrier, which was exactly what it was. When a "super being" was chained with these it prohibited them from using their power, so far these were the only handcuffs that did such in the world. Her strength was ebbing, she quickly handcuffed the fire-powered girl and flew her to the titans. That was it. Everything faded to black.

It happened so fast, one second he was battling for his life against a fire imp the next moment he was on top of a building where Arcis was struggling with some odd handcuffs. Robin was confused. He stood in shock for a second until he realized what had happened. Enzi, he thought, if she was this powerful why had Batman left her with them?

The other were also in shock unsure of what had happened. Raven let out a gasp. Robin turned to look the direction she was, Enzi lay crumpled on the ground unconscious.

"That...that...how is she...?" Arcis sat up in awe, her face was that usually held a triumphant smirk was recoiled in fear and a touch of curiosity.

Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "I guess that's for all of us to find out, of course you'll have to wait in jail."

Cyborg picked Enzi up gently and carried her towards Titan Tower, "We'll take her home, you and Raven can escort Arcis to jail."

Robin nodded as he set off with his much weakened prisoner, _what was it with this girl?_ he wondered, _was she really all that powerful?_

Arcis was almost too dazed to struggle, _Does she even have a weakness?_ she wondered, _how will the master like this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So that took a while! My hands hurt...but please review. I will try and add more chapters later this week or next!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: DNA

**Second Chapter!**

**I hope you guys enjoy, please review! I really want to know what people think!**

**SO yeah...**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Teen Titans, the characters (With the exceptions of the OCs) ect...**

* * *

><p>Enzi woke before dawn, she felt the soft bed beneath her. Did she pass out? She must have, the titans had probably carried her back. Her stomach growled. Sitting up she pulled off her cloak, she didn't normally wear it but she supposed the others were too baffled to do anything. She heard a slight snore from the chair to her right, <em>Robin<em>. She smiled, he was looking after her like Batman had asked.

Her stomach growled again, breakfast. The others would want some too, the least she could do was make them breakfast. Silently she tiptoed past Robin and made her way to the kitchen, she searched the cabinets looking for ingredients. She learned a lot about them from their food. Someone was definitely a vegetarian the endless amount of tofu things could account for that, there was also lots of Tamaranian ingredients. Although she didn't know much about the Teen Titans she had read up quite a bit beings from other worlds, she had figured Starfire was a Tamaranian when they'd first met. Then there seemed to be an endless amount of waffles, she would have to cook something for everyone. The sun had begun to rise, she had work to do.

* * *

><p>Raven woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and warm waffles. Waffles! She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Oh great, she thought as she arrived, the wonder girl.<p>

Of course she didn't usually like anybody but she was curious. She couldn't not be, some one with that magnitude of power must have some big connections with the Justice League.

"Good morning," Enzi said cheerfully, stacking several waffles on a plate, "you like waffles don't you?"

"More than life itself," replied Raven taking the plate, it was true she did love her waffles, "so, you're pretty powerful right? Why did the Justice League leave you with us?"

Enzi's brow furrowed, in all honesty she herself didn't really know, "They think it would be best if I trained with my peers." She wasn't completely lying, that's what Batman had said, though she didn't believe him.

Raven didn't reply, she was too engulfed with her waffles. Beast Boy was the next to arrive, Enzi dished him out a hearty serving of tofu eggs. He quickly downed them and went for seconds. The others soon joined each enjoying the food Enzi had prepared for them, it was always a pleasure to serve for Enzi she always thought that if she didn't have super powers she'd like to become a house servant of some sort.

"So...yesterday," Robin said somewhat awkwardly.

"I used time travel, it's simple really. Stop time, fix everything, and get out," she replied.

"Yes, but you became very awake-less," Starfire pointed out, concern etched out on her face.

"I know, it happens if I use too much power," Enzi replied calmly, "it's not really anything to worry about I mean, it's better than not being able to control myself and then doing something terrible."

"So you're okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"Fine."

"Then can I have some more tofu eggs?"

* * *

><p>Enzi read the files, she wanted to know more about the group. After literally living in a cave for 3 years she was itching to know more about the other super heroes in the world. She couldn't help but hack into the secret files, right?<p>

"It isn't polite to snoop," Raven said coming up from behind her.

"Er...I know, it's just I'm new to this, and before...I just want to know who you guys are," replied Enzi hanging her head sheepishly.

"Then why don't you ask?"

"Well...Beast Boy told me you hated new comers...and I wouldn't really know how. Would you honestly tell me everything about yourself, if I, a complete stranger asked?"

"I guess not," replied Raven somewhat taken aback. They walked into the main area together neither really sure how to react.

"SO, the duck says, 'that's why we eat bread'!"

"It is funny because ducks eat bread...?" Starfire asked confusedly.

"Oh come on! Enzi you thought my joke was funny, right?" Beast Boy asked his eyes bulging as he made his 'puppy dog face'.

"Er...Raven, I noticed that you meditate often, do you mind if I join you?" asked Enzi changing the subject.

Raven cocked an eyebrow curiously, "You meditate?"

"I have to, it's not easy to control power especially so much. Meditating helps me with self-control," replied Enzi.

"May I come as well?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded and they walked to the roof.

The boys watched them go, it had been a lazy morning for them and they were itching to do something. Beast Boy idly played his video game, his interest ebbing with each new level. Robin finished polishing his belt for the hundredth time and Cyborg munched on a bag of chips.

"Get back!"

They all heard the scream from the top of the tower, they jumped to their feet and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was him, the man she had been running from since she was young the only man she feared. He could do away with her in a matter of moments, he was her enemy.<p>

She backed up, his cruel eyes seemed to pierce her heart. He was coming for her, he had promised her that he would.

_"You obey only me!" He yelled._

_"But...these people, they are not our enemy. Why do we harm them?" Enzi replied._

_She felt a claw grab her shoulder, he flung her across the room. She hit the wall and slid to the floor, he stood over her with his cane. He brought it down on her back, she stayed down there was nothing she could do._

_He pulled her face up to look him directly in the eyes, "If they are not for us they are against us. Kill them."_

_He threw her aside like a rag doll, she stood shakily to her feet. She didn't care anymore but she couldn't go on like this. Hurting innocent people wasn't a thing she was about to dirty her hands with. She didn't let the "baddies" win._

_"I will not," she replied._

_He turned around surprised, she had never defied him like this before._

_"So, it seems we are having trouble following orders?" he smirked, she was shaking but she stood firm, "very well I suppose a lesson must be taught."_

_ He charged at her taking the cane and knocking her feet out from under her, she was just another disposable minion. He brought down the staff. She rolled quickly out of the way and stood back up. She rushed head on at him, he simply dodged out of the way looking back at her in disgust, "Even after all the training I've given you, you're clumsy and dim witted."_

_She tried not to let her emotions get in the way, it would be the end if they did. She turned to face him once more taking precautions to stay out of the reach of his cane. He simply flew into the air landing behind her, he grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground._

_"No one double crosses me," he whispered in her ear._

_He brought his cane down again and again, she tried to protect herself but she was too weak. Unconsciousness enveloped her._

Enzi's mind snapped back into what was going on, he flung Starfire out of his way and was advancing on Raven. She had to think quickly, they would be harmed otherwise.

"Stop it!" she yelled at him, he smirked at her as he had always done, but at least his attention was now focused on her.

"You've changed," he noted, dodging her attempts to keep him back. He was fast, almost teleporting Raven and Starfire could not get in a shot, "I see you've picked up some new powers...and friends."

"Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with you," she replied flinging flames left and right.

He appeared right behind her, his cane hit her in the back she fell onto her knees. This couldn't be happening, he was dead!

_"So you've awoken," he smirked._

_"What...why am I alive?" she asked, her whole body was restrained against the wall. She couldn't move._

_"Unfortunately I need your services at the moment," he growled, "your DNA will help me to become the power fullest being alive."_

_"Unfortunately for you, I can't allow that," Batman stepped out of the shadows, his threw a batarang at him but he was too fast._

_"You cannot interfere," he growled._

_"You cannot continue," Batman released Enzi from her restraints. She stood shakily on her feet, he would not get away this time._

_She grabbed a pole and rushed him, he wasn't as powerful as she remembered...or was this a new power? Her hand began to glow red, where had this come from?_

_The pole melted in her hands she reached out to hit him and left a burn on his right cheek. He screeched in pain and shocked her with his cane, she fell to the ground her body recoiling in pain. A soft breeze hit her. Her hands, her hands had created a hole in the floor. Below was Gothem, the people looked like ants. She slid away from the hole._

_He was gripping the edge his fingers slowly giving way, as much as she hated him no one deserved to die like that. She held out her now normal hand to him, he helped himself up and threw her across the room. Batman was instantly upon him he fell back tripping over a cord and fell, plummeting toward the earth._

Her mind snapped back to reality as his cane came down again and again, it was made of Praesent bibendum, she felt her powers being held away from her. She couldn't move now.

"Enzi!" the boys were up on the roof now, they charged. He saw them coming though.

He pulled her up and injected a needle into her arm drawing out her blood. He laughed contemptuously and threw her off the side of the tower and disappeared.

Beast Boy jumped after her turning into a pterodactyl and catching her.

"He got it...we have to get him," she whimpered.

* * *

><p>Robin was pacing. <em>Who was this guy?<em> Enzi was looking down in her lap, the tea Starfire had made her sat untouched beside her. She hadn't said a thing yet, they couldn't push her though.

"He has it," she sighed.

"Has what?" asked Robin, "and who is he?"

"Naja, he has my DNA," she replied, "he can become like me..."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? What did I do well? What could I improve on?<strong>

**Later peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Dimension

** Okay, third chapter! I hope you all enjoy, please R & R!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Teen Titans or any of their characters or anything like that.**

* * *

><p>Enzi sat and sulked, it was all she could do. She had already notified the Justice League and they were unable to do anything. It didn't matter anymore, she didn't have to hide her powers so she didn't.<p>

Beast Boy was somewhat afraid to approach the depressed girl, she was using her powers to pop popcorn but it looked rather violent. Not even Raven wanted to go near her just yet.

Enzi straightened her shoulders and turned to look at Beast Boy, he stepped backed as she surveyed him with an emotionless glance, she shrugged making a bowl of popcorn fly into his hands, "Have some."

He nodded, wide eyed. She chuckled, she couldn't sit here and do nothing, she had to become more powerful. Then the shock hit her, it was a burning on her insides. She fell to her knees clutching her chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Beast Boy worriedly.

"It's normal," she gritted out between her teeth. Every time she gained a new power a few days later she have some sort of side effect, a painful side effect.

She stood trying to ignore the pain that what flooding her body, there was no use lying on the floor. She sat down next to Beast Boy, trying to hide the pain.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, his popcorn forgotten.

"Not too bad," she lied.

"So you're not in any pain?" he asked scrutinizingly.

"No," she replied, lying through her teeth.

He could tell she was lying but did nothing, he wasn't going to force help on her and besides right now she was scarier than Raven.

* * *

><p>Enzi stood on the roof, the pain had subsided for now but it would be back sooner or later. <em>Hopefully later<em>, she thought.

Batman had already heard and was, of course, worried.

That jerk! How could he do this to her, now he was going to become almost invincible and it was all her fault. When she was younger she had tried many times to kill herself, but she couldn't. Her body was invincible to the harm she could inflict so she had gone into hiding. And now look, the moment she'd come out, it had spelled disaster.

Stretching her arms above her head she looked down at the water below, she watched as it lapped against the bank of the small island. Then she jumped.

* * *

><p>Cyborg was munching on some chips when he saw Enzi plummeting towards the earth outside. He jumped to his feet, grabbed Robin who'd just walked into the room and ran outside.<p>

He heard a splash and ran towards the ocean, no one was to be seen.

"Uh, Cyborg? Is everything okay?" asked Robin as he was let go.

"I thought I saw Enzi, she was falling from up there," he replied, scratching his head.

"I guess not," Robin replied turning to go inside.

A huge water twister shot up from the sea, they both looked at it shocked. A small figure was swimming towards it.

"That's Enzi," yelled Cyborg.

Robin dove into the water, he swam as quickly as he could toward the girl who was struggling to get at the twister.

"What are you doing?" he shouted over the noise.

She turned to look at him, she smiled, "I'm going to an alternate dimension."

"Why?" he called.

"Just come along," she replied swimming into the twister. He did only what he could, followed her.

As soon as he entered it disappeared, Cyborg ran to tell the others.

* * *

><p>Robin blinked as sunlight flooded over him, his clothes were dry and he was sitting on the island that housed Titan's Tower. But to his dismay the Tower was different, instead of it's usual blue-ish gray color it was a deep burgundy and the city looked dark and dangerous.<p>

Enzi held out her hand to him, "Welcome to dimension 509663. In this dimension you're a wanted man."

* * *

><p><strong>SO...what do you think? What did I do well? What could I do better? Let me know!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Black Equals Bad

**SO, HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS! (Or whichever holiday you celebrated)!**

** Hope you enjoy this next chapter! R&R PLEASE! I'M BEGGING Y'ALL!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own any of the character, ect, ect.**

* * *

><p>"Titan Tower," sighed Enzi, "it used to be a sign of hope, but in this dimension you didn't ever stop Slade. He killed you."<p>

Robin looked about nervously, "But you said I was a wanted man here."

"You didn't let me finish," replied Enzi, "after you were supposed to be dead a man captured a picture of a bank robber. It was you."

"But I would never-"

"Although we're talking about you...we're sort of not talking about you," Enzi shrugged.

"And the rest of the team?" asked Robin.

"They're still in the tower, but they don't do much," Enzi sighed, "now where was it?"

"What?" asked Robin.

"Two years ago I left an amulet here, it can absorb great amounts of power," she replied.

"Then why did you leave it in a different dimension?" asked Robin, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"It doesn't work in this dimension, so I figured no one would want it," she replied digging through the dirt. She pulled a dark purple jewel with a silver chain out of the ground and handed it to him, "We're gonna need this."

"Hold it," a voice came from behind them.

"Let's get out of here," Enzi whispered grabbing Robin's hand and diving into the ocean. Something caught her leg and she let go of Robin as she was dragged out of the water.

"Oh dear, you didn't think you could get away from me," it was _his_ voice, how'd Naja gotten here?

"Let me go!" she yelled, pulling out of his grasp.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" he asked as Robin joined her.

"Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this," growled Enzi pushing Robin back.

Naja's body snaked around them as if it was made of elastic, he pulled them into a tight circle. His head bent low to look at Robin, "How do you do, my name is Naja. I'm Enzi's brother."

"Half-brother," Enzi corrected, trying to keep Naja's coils from completely crushing them.

Robin was still too stunned to make a comment, he was just trying to help Enzi free themselves of her apparent half-brother's body. Now that he thought about it they did look a little alike both had blonde hair and mysterious eyes that seemed quite blank.

"Move!" Enzi pulled him upwards, escaping Naja's grasp. She tried creating a portal back to her world but keeping Naja away was using up too much of her strength at the moment. She was going to have to get into a scuffle, she didn't really mind though. Naja deserved to be punched.

She toted Robin to the top of the tower, "Stay here, I can't have you getting hurt during this." She didn't give him time to reply and took off. Unfortunately he didn't have many of his gadgets with him and he didn't want to confront the Teen Titans of this tower so he sat unwillingly and just watched.

Enzi was the first to land a blow, she began a torrent of flames down on her brother causing him to jump backwards where she used the ocean to pelt him from all sides. When she finally relented he stood almost completely unharmed, she growled in frustration.

"I have to admit you've gotten better, but I'm afraid it's not good enough," he smirked drawing out his cane. He loved his cane.

He took advantage of her anger and attacked throwing punches left and right with the occasional kick just to keep things interesting, he began pushing her slowly backward until she was backed up against the tower. She screamed in pain as a spiked vine shot out of his hand and pierced her wrist, her blood dripped down onto the ground. He smirked.

"I never understood why Father bestowed the 'gift' on you, you were always weaker," he whispered in her ear.

"That's what you think," she retorted punching him in the face with her super strength and sending him into the ocean. She dove in after him, following him into the depths of the sea.

She caught a slight glitter in the water, her eyes widened. It was the amulet, she grabbed it and returned to the surface of the water. She felt a vine twisting around her ankle and pulling her under again. She flew up and out of the water, releasing herself from his grasp. She turned and launched a lightning bolt into the water.

She felt her powers suddenly pulsing through her veins, she looked at her hands in shock. _Oh no_, she gasped, _it's happening_. Her body was surrendering to the power, she had to get out of there now.

Her brother angrily flew out of the ocean after her, she couldn't see him though. It was as though she was trapped inside herself unable to control anything. Suddenly Robin was there, she wanted to scream for him to get away but nothing happened. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw Robin knocked to the ground by the immense power flowing out of her. Her brother was taking everything in it seemed, not attacking but definitely not running away. She could hold it back no longer.

Robin looked up, Enzi's eyes were now black. Completely black.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, so they both went into that thing?" asked Beast Boy.<p>

"Yeah, but it's gone now," replied Cyborg scratching his head, "I'm trying to figure out what dimension they went to."

"Are we even in the possession of something to jump the dimensions?" asked Starfire looking worriedly out to sea, she hoped Robin was okay.

"I may be able to do something," Raven said, "but unless I know which dimension they've landed in it will be almost impossible to locate them."

"We have to try," replied Starfire.

"Star's right," Cyborg began calculating something, "It's not positive but the remnants of our friends seems to be coming from 509663."

"Cool, you can track people into other dimensions?" asked Beast Boy.

"Let's go," Raven said.

* * *

><p>"Enzi, snap out of it!" Robin yelled.<p>

Enzi tried her best but there was nothing she could do, _I'm sorry Robin, I'm so sorry,_ she thought.

She could feel her hold on his neck get tighter, _No_, she thought, _use this against Naja_. _He's the one._

She pulled away from him fighting against the power that surged through every part of her body. She turned to Naja, but he was no longer there. The power took over again she punched the wall next to Robin's head, "Get...away," she managed to whisper in his ear.

He didn't move, she panicked.

* * *

><p><strong> So what do you think! Review PLEASE!<strong>

**Loves y'all!**

**P.S. Thanks to all those who do review! You make me happy! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Master

** So I got bored...and wrote another chapter! Aren't y'all proud of me?**

**Anyway, have to go stop my cats from killing each other, enjoy! _AND_ review!**

* * *

><p>"So she's gotten stronger?"<p>

"Yes, very much so. I do not think the serum I made will be able to safely give you her power," replied Naja.

"I'm tougher than I look," the man replied.

"Very well," Naja said, he took a needle and pressed the contents into the mans elbow crease. The man groaned, wincing as the power surged through him. He stood rubbing his arm as Naja withdrew the needle.

"Go an tell my little friends to gather and get the fire one out of prison won't you?" asked the man.

"Of course my master," replied Naja.

* * *

><p>Enzi felt the pain, it was just a little bit at first but now it was unbearable. She fell to the ground sobbing from exhaustion, pain, and anger. Naja had gotten away and she'd almost killed one of her friends. She would have too if it had not been for this pain. For once she was glad for the side affect of gaining a new power.<p>

Robin bent to look down at her, his neck was bruised and his forehead was bleeding but he didn't seem to notice, "Are you okay?"

"No," she gasped as another wave of pain made her almost black out. She handed him the amulet, coughing hoarsely and trying to stand up, "Let's get out of here."

"Robin, are you two okay?" Cyborg asked as the group came running up.

Enzi's legs gave out from underneath her, she sat on the ground looking up at everyone. Starfire couldn't help but hug her, she seemed so pitiful and depressed. Although it was sunny out she made it look as if it were cloudy and raining. Her head rested against Starfire's shoulder, "Please...take me back," she whimpered.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you two?" asked Raven.<p>

Enzi and Robin were laying on the couch, bandaged, stitched, and fed. They looked at each other and sighed, Robin throat was bruised so he couldn't really tell and Enzi was almost too ashamed of herself to speak. But they had a right to know.

"I went to find the Amulet of Bacainn-"

"A legendary amulet fabled to be able to contain any amount of power for any amount of time," Raven interrupted taking the amulet from Enzi so that she could examine it.

"Yes, well anyways, Naja showed up. I lost control..." she said guiltily, "of I hadn't been hindered by the pain I fear I might have killed Robin."

The all were solemn, Enzi waited for the words she'd heard all her life: go away and don't come back. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"Does this happen often?"

"No, only when my life is threatened," she replied still unable to meet their eyes.

"But it doesn't seem to me like Naja was threatening your life, you seemed pretty much in control," Raven pointed out.

"You're right, maybe I should just go," said Enzi.

"I wasn't finished, I think I know what triggered your sudden loss of control," replied Raven, "this amulet is a fake. Seems more like a cursing stone to me, I think you probably saved everyone's life when your power erupted."

Enzi was too shocked to speak, she looked Raven in the eyes hopefully putting on an almost childlike expression, "Really?"

"Er, yeah," Raven said uncomfortably.

Enzi shifted so that she was sitting on her heels, she put her hand under her head as she thought, "I did notice one thing about Naja; he wasn't anymore powerful than he's ever been."

"Really?" coughed Robin running his throat.

"No, he's always had those powers he's used. Which means he didn't use my DNA for himself."

"He would do so much bad just to not receive that which he most desires?" asked Starfire confusedly.

"He must be working out the kinks or something. Which means we still have time, we need to find him," Enzi said, she tried to stand but her legs collapsed beneath her as she would have fallen flat on her face if Beast Boy had not caught her. She sighed looking at everyone's worried faces, "I suppose we should get some rest first."

* * *

><p>Arcis glanced around the room, she hadn't everyone brought together like this since the day they had entered into his services. She shifted in her chair uncomfortably, holding still wasn't really her forte.<p>

"Are we all gathered?" Naja asked.

"Where's the master?" a small alien-boy asked.

"He shall join us shortly," replied Naja taking out a remote with which he flipped on a projector, "as you know recent developments have led to a new member of the Teen Titans, Arcis has already had a run in with her which ended her in prison."

The others snickered, normally she'd make up an excuse but they'd probably get to see for themselves; they wouldn't be laughing then.

"Don't underestimate her," Naja interrupted their jeers, "as of now she is our primary target."

A door hissed open, they all stood to welcome their leader. He walked briskly toward the head of the table and motioned for them to sit down, Arcis narrowed her eyes at him. Something was different.

"Today is the beginning of a new era for us, with that which I have gained we will take over the entire area, starting with Titan's Tower," there was applause from those gathered around the table.

Arcis wasn't impressed, she didn't want to be a part of this. All of it would end in someone's death and she wasn't about to lose her life fighting against an almost invincible force. Whilst the others cheered she stood up and left, she walked out of the door running straight into Enzi.

Enzi acted quickly hit her in the gut and threw her across the table where, had it not been for his swift movement, the master would have been knocked down by her body. Enzi's glanced around the room eyes resting on Naja. The Teen Titans filed behind her, each taking up a stance prepared to fight with everything they had.

"How interesting," the master chuckled.

Enzi peered at him, she'd seen him before somewhere. But where? She remembered, when she had first met the Titans when the fire imps had attacked. Just before she passed out he'd been there.

"Give it back Naja!" she growled as the villainous minions stood as one and started to approach the heroes.

"I'm sorry baby sister but whatever can you mean?" replied Naja stretching so that his face was right in front of her.

She rolled her eyes in disgust and grabbed his neck before he could pull it away, "I don't have time for this, where is my DNA?"

"Why don't you ask the master?" he managed to gasp.

The titans were shocked at her hostility as she threw him aside and ignored the minions as she walked up to "the master". He smirked and then suddenly the two disappeared.

The titans instantly went into action fighting the minions, each trying to get to the spot where Enzi disappeared but it was too late, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Not bad for a rookie," Enzi said as the man sat in a corner watching her, her wrists were chained to the ground and a bright light shown down on her while the surrounding room was black, "but you must know these won't hold me."<p>

"They don't have to, this will," he smirked.

Enzi felt the power invade and conquer her body, she was paralyzed!

* * *

><p><strong>SO! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Death to Save

**So I finally got around to writing the next chapter...it's short but necessarily that way...enjoy :)**

**R & R PLEASE!**

***DISCLAIMER* Do not own, yada yada yada..blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>"Wha-What did you do?" she gasped fighting her power for control of her body.<p>

"It's simple really, your brother made a serum of your blood. Half of it he used to make me powerful and the other half was made so that I could control you," he said watching her struggle, "it's useless, in a matter of moments I will be the one giving you the orders to destroy your petty friends and then take over the entire city."

"I won't let you," she growled through clenched teeth.

"You can't stop me," he replied.

"I must," she said, standing to her feet shakily. She pulled open a door and gasped as she looked out. They were in a plane and the city was far below, she glanced at him and smirked.

"I noticed the mark, you'll probably be dead in a couple of hours. Your body wasn't meant to handle the power," she said, turning her back to the open door.

"It means nothing, as soon as I take over the city I will use your power to heal myself," he replied casually.

"Which won't work if I'm dead, see you in hell," she said taking a step backwards out of the plane.

He stood in shock, and pounded his fists on the table angrily. He turned to the person behind him, "Get her."

The strange beast dove after Enzi, but it was too late.

* * *

><p>"This is the last. For this huge meeting these guys were very weak," Cyborg said escorting the last into the waiting prison deporter.<p>

"I noticed the same thing, I think it was a trap," replied Robin.

"But nothing's happening," Beast Boy said.

"That's because it wasn't a trap for us," Raven growled.

"It was for Enzi," Starfire gasped.

"We have to find her, no telling what's going on," Robin said, "Cyborg, you and Raven take the south side of the city, Beast Boy head to the North. Star and I will cover as much as we can in between."

They all ran off, hurriedly searching for their friend.

* * *

><p>"That fool has ruined everything!" he yelled.<p>

"Not quite," Naja replied smoothly, he had managed to escape the Teen Titans while they were busy with the other minions, "I think I have created a cure that can save you. Then we won't need Enzi."

"Very well, let's proceed."

* * *

><p>"Anything?" asked Cyborg.<p>

"Not yet, but there seems to be a commotion down the street," Robin replied through his communicator.

"Oh no!" gasped Starfire.

"Guys, we found her," Robin radioed the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" asked Cyborg as he, Raven, and Beast Boy arrived.<p>

"There," Robin pointed to where Starfire sat with Enzi's head resting in her lap, the girl was motionless.

"Is she?" asked Beast Boy nervously.

Starfire nodded her head, tears filling her eyes, "We've lost her."

The team was silent, each lost in his or her own thoughts. Cyborg finally walked over and picked Enzi's limp body up, he turned to the rest of the team.

"We shouldn't leave her like this. Let's go back to Titan's Tower and inform the Justice League," he said firmly.

The team nodded and they walked back to their home with their lost comrade.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

** THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Overtaken

**I was excited and on a writing streak so here's the next chapter! R&R! Hope you enjoy! :)**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she just died like that," Raven said. They had placed Enzi in a room downstairs until they could bury her, everyone was shocked by the sudden loss. Nothing like this had ever happened to them, sometimes they had almost felt invincible but this was definitely a reality check to them. After all one out of every on person dies, right?<p>

"I know, she was going to teach me the writing of emails, and the painting of nails, and the singing of karaoke," Starfire sighed, sniffing and drying her eyes again. She had a stack of used tissues and tissue boxes beside her, it would have been comical had the situation not been so terrible.

"How dare he do that to her!" growled Beast Boy slamming his plate down so hard it cracked and he threw it and his uneaten food away then turned to prepare more shaking in anger.

"She shouldn't have gone like that, she was so young and...why?" Cyborg sighed, sitting down and folding his hands into fists, "when I see him again I swear I'm gonna beat the-"

"Titans," the door was thrust open and Batman stormed in, he looked a bit distraught and definitely angry, "where is she?"

"I'll show you," Robin said sadly.

* * *

><p>"This will hurt a bit," Naja said sanitizing the needle.<p>

"Of course, I've heard you earthlings say 'No pain, no gain', I think this applies here," the Master said.

Naja shook his head, he was positive that wasn't what it meant, and inserted the need into the back of the master's neck, he drained the needle and pulled it out.

The Master didn't flinch but sat for a while unmoving, Naja was about to speak when he stood and flexed his muscles. He was healed and he was going to take over the world starting with Titan Tower.

"Go and get those fools Naja, I want to be fully equipped when I begin my plan," the Master commanded.

Naja bowed out of the room and walked toward the window, with his little sister out of the way his plan would be complete by night fall. Bringing the Master to life was his best idea ever.

* * *

><p>"In here," Robin opened the door for Batman, he walked over to Enzi's body lying on the table. He felt her pulse and banged his fists down on the table beside her head.<p>

"Why, Robin?" he slapped his former apprentice across the face, "You have no idea what this means."

Robin looked down at the floor ashamed. He knew it wasn't totally his fault but he had promised that he'd take care of her. Now she was dead.

"Her death can mean the earth is in great danger, deals made with hostile planets will be broken. This could mean universal war!" Batman growled. He lay hid head against the table angrily muttering under his breath.

Robin had never seen Batman so worked up, this was serious. He sat down with his head in his hands trying to think of a solution. For hours they sat there miserably trying to think of a plan. Neither said a word as they thought, and neither wanted to think about what could happen. They just sat in silence each deep in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"They've been down there a while," Beast Boy sighed, looking forlornly at his untouched tofu bacon and eggs. He kept pushing the food around on his plate with his fork. <em>She had made him this once<em>.

"Perhaps we should go checking on them," Starfire suggested, not really wanting to go back into the room Enzi was in.

Suddenly the huge window shattered, none of the Titans had time to react. They were all thrown against the walls by the blast.

"Hello again, Titans," the Master chuckled, "don't mind if I drop in, do you?"

"I'm going to be your head in for what you did to Enzi, you jerk," roared Cyborg.

"Please," the Master sniffed, "call me Master."

* * *

><p>"What was that?" asked Batman.<p>

The both jumped to their feet as the door was thrown open and the other Titans were tossed on the floor. They stood shakily as the Master approached, he walked nonchalantly past them to the table were Enzi lay. He played absent mindedly with one of her curls then turned to them and let his finger wander across her cheek.

"Stop it!" roared Cyborg.

"It's a shame," he said, "she did think she was doing the right thing by jumping. Too bad she miscalculated."

"You jerk," growled Robin, "don't you dare touch her!"

"You're not really in a position to be giving any orders," the Master pointed out.

Robin charged and was instantly thrown against the wall, "Witness the power of the gift!"

He was too fast, he could disappear and then reappear somewhere else. He would use them against each other, this was by no means a fair fight. But they didn't ask for fair when the became Titans, they asked to do what's right.

Soon all were laying battered and imprisoned by the Master, even Batman didn't stand a chance. They all watched as he threw Enzi's body to the ground so he could lay his plans out on the table. He was despicable.

Then his minions flooded in each laughing and gawking at the fallen heroes. They placed them each in a special containment cell and shoved them against the wall.

Robin slumped to the floor, he felt as if this was all his fault. Enzi's death, his friends and former mentor imprisoned, and a villain with the power to take down any who opposed him. _Anyone except Enzi_, he heard a voice say. He must have been losing his mind, he did feel strange. Inside his cell was suffocating, he figured that something had been built in to only allow him enough air to survive but not enough to keep him going should he try to escape. Suddenly, he heard a commotion outside his only thought was, _Enzi?_

* * *

><p><strong>So...yes I'm messing with you guys! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!<strong>

**Thanks those of you who have! I LOVE YOUS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cheating Death

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! But here's the next chapter! R&R PLEASE!**

**Love ya'll!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Who told you, you could jump?"<em>

"_Go away, I just want to be done," she replied._

"_As if you'd die that easily," he scoffed, "you tried very hard though."_

"_Please, I don't want to go back! Don't bring me back, I just want to stay here,"_

"_And your friends?"_

"_They will be fine without me, now no one has the gift. They won't have to worry about the power."_

"_When will you finally stop thinking only about yourself?" the voice hissed._

"_I'm thinking of them," she insisted._

"_Shut up, you make me sick! You think this is all about you? You have a responsibility now get up and do it!"_

"_Why...why me?"_

"_Because you're the only one who can."_

"_What if I can't?"_

"_You have the gift, you can."_

"_What happens if I lose control?"_

"_You won't, you can control it."_

"_What will happen if I don't?"_

"_They'll all die, everyone of them," the voice said sadly._

"_And if I do?"_

"_That's for you to decide."_

"_I'll go back."_

"_That's my little girl, and if you need it you know where to find it."_

"_I know, I miss you."_

Enzi breathed. Her eyes fluttered open, it took a while to adjust to everything. Her muscles were stiff and she felt she was having a hard time moving. _I really did a number to myself this time_, she thought. Her eyes finally adjusted to her surroundings and she could finally feel her arms and legs.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position against the wall, everywhere there were the Master's evil minions but non seemed to notice her. She looked over herself, her body was healing rather quickly and all the pain in her body was slowly but surely disappearing.

"Anyway, we should dispose of the body before creates a stench," said Naja. He and the Master approached and they just stared.

"You're alive?" gasped Naja.

"Of course, I can't kill myself," I replied rising to my feet shakily.

"Then we'll just have to do the job for you," growled the Master.

Enzi knew she wasn't really in any condition to fight, but she had to save her friends. She shook her head as she looked at them trapped and smiled slightly, they'd be surprised.

"Come on, really?" she said in her usual mischievous tone, "You can't honestly believe you can beat me, you aren't half as powerful as I am, and you're a dying man." She said pointing first to Naja and then to the Master.

"I am not a dying man, I found the cure," replied the Master confidently.

Enzi looked at him, she could still see the mark on his neck except it was bigger. He was a dying man, _Naja must have tricked him_, she thought.

"Whatever, unfortunately I cannot allow you to continue your silly game, thus I fear I may have to kill you," Enzi said.

She made a quick stride toward the containment cells that held her friends, and ripped the doors of their hinges. She held a shield around her friends while she revived them with a healing power she'd picked up from her mother. Her friends looked groggily around and all eyes were resting on her.

"You're alive?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course, you don't think I would leave my friends behind, do you?" she replied.

"OH ENZI!" Starfire was instantly hugging her to the point she could almost not breathe, Enzi pulled away wincing she had still not recovered completely and she didn't want anymore bruises.

"I'm fine, I'll explain afterwards but first I need you all to do something for me," she said helping them all to their feet.

"Anything," replied Robin, "what do you need us to do?

"Go get the Amulet of Bacainn, I'll need it," said Enzi, "I can hold them off until you get back."

She used her powers to teleport them outside of the tower and turned to face her foes. All the Master's minions were trying to break through her barrier. She grinned, she was weak but they were still weaker.

"Get her out of there now," growled the Master.

"So someone wants to play?" she retorted.

"I never toy with death," he growled.

"And I never toy," Enzi replied, "may the best win."

The Master chuckled, "I'm not that stupid, if you can cheat death like that you'll be fighting my minions."

Enzi shrugged, as long as she could buy the others time she'd fight whoever she had to. Well it was do and die, but she had cheated death once before maybe she could do it a couple more times.

* * *

><p><strong> It's a bit short, so sorry about that :)<strong>

**Review please though :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Bye Bye Gift

**Hey all!**  
><strong>Sorry I haven't updated lately. I had this other story and I was finishing it and...well I just got wrapped up in it.<strong>

**Anyway please R & R!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own the Teen Titans...if I did RObin and Starfire would have been a couple from the start...**

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to find this thing?" mumbled Beast Boy.<p>

"I don't know but we'd better do it fast, she's going to need our help before long," replied Robin.

"I think I may be able to find it," Raven said. The group nodded and began to devise a plan.

* * *

><p>"Don't think my dear that you're a match for all of us," scoffed the Master.<p>

"I don't have to defeat all of you. Just the head," replied Enzi focusing on the Master. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, _Naja_, what was he doing? He was slowly circling them two and both seemed a bit unnerved about it.

A small glint caught Enzi's attention. She peered closely at her brother, what did he have?

She gasped, "You have the Amulet of Bacainn!"

"Yes and now I have you!" he laughed, the amulet was activated and Enzi couldn't move.

* * *

><p>"Wait a second," Raven paused the group, "I can sense it nearby..."<p>

They all glanced around, then they saw the big burst of light from the tower.

"Well I think we found it..." Batman said.

* * *

><p>"Naja, what are you doing fool?" growled the Master.<p>

"What I had planned to do," replied Naja dismissing him vaguely with a nod, "I've made a few modifications to the amulet, once you're sucked inside I will then use it to transfer your power to myself."

"We can let that happen," growled Beast Boy kicking the amulet out of his hand.

Enzi instantly could move again she did a leap and caught the amulet rolling away from Naja.

"Give it back," he spat.

"Never!" replied Enzi, she growled as the Master pulled the amulet from her grasp and hurriedly ran toward the door. Naja got to him sooner though, he bashed him against a wall prying the amulet out of his hands.

"Now you will se what this thing can really do!" Naja growled.

The light appeared and instantly the Master was sucked into the amulet, Enzi took a step back using all her strength not to be sucked in as well.

Naja momentarily paused the sucking powers of the jewel reverting the power to himself. He screamed in agony as the intense force poured into him. Suddenly the room was dark, all that could be heard was the panting of everyone.

"Naja, you can't do this," gasped Enzi, "you'll kill yourself."

"Like that's...what you care about," he panted.

"Give me the amulet now," growled Enzi getting to her feet slowly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he replied.

Well this is somewhat childish, thought Raven irritatedly picking herself up off the ground. She used her powers to pull the amulet out of Naja's hand. He didn't seem to notice though, he was to occupied ranting about something to Enzi.

"Stop it Naja!" growled Enzi backing away.

"You make me sick! You're such a hypocrite! You were the one who planned the destruction of the city, you were the one who gave me all the ideas. After all I had done for you, you disappear for four years and then decide to be one them," he yelled.

"I did not, you used me! Naja, you're so twisted," replied Enzi exasperatedly.

The Teen Titans and Batman looked confusedly at one another, unsure of what to do. This was just getting weird.

And then he snapped, Naja dove for Enzi trying to pin her down but she dodged under him, flipped around and kicked him into the wall. Enzi shoved her entire force into his back and held him there.

"Now Raven!" she yelled.

Raven hesitated for a moment, "It'll get you too!"

"Use it now!" growled Enzi.

Raven used the amulet and in a moment the flash of light bathed everyone.

They all looked up as Raven put the amulet away, the lay Enzi on the ground.

"Enzi!" cried Starfire rushing to her side.

"I'm okay I think," she sat up and looked down at her hands, "guys...I don't think I have it anymore."

"What?" asked Robin helping her to her feet.

"The gift it's gone..." she looked at them wide eyed.

_Well this is an interesting turn of events_, thought Arcis, creeping away.

* * *

><p><strong> Okay not my best chapter (a bit short too)...the next chapter I write will probably be the last...it's just gonna wrap everything up.<strong>

**Anyways, please review! :)**

**Luvs Ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: He's Coming

**Hello all! Sorry it has taken me so long to get a chapter out, things have just been crazy. But anyway I decided that this wasn't going to be the last chapter, hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"What'll I do now?" asked Exie looking down at her palms as if she'd never seen them before and she was the first to ever discover it as if it were some ancient hidden treasure.<p>

"You pretend," Batman said.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Many world treaties were all based on Exie's power, if we lose that now who knows how many enemies will rush to destroy earth," Batman sighed agitatedly.

"Then there's only one thing to do," replied Exie softly, "I have to get it back."

* * *

><p>"Powerless you say?" a voice cackled hysterically on the other end of the line.<p>

"So can I come back now?" asked Arcis frustratedly.

"No, don't worry. We'll be there soon," sneered the voice.

_Great_, thought Arcis, _the true master's coming_.

* * *

><p>"<em>THIS WILL KILL YOU!" the voice screamed.<em>

"_EXIE GET OUT!" another voice yelled, "you have to get it back!"_

_Everyone was running and panicking, something was wrong, terribly wrong. _

Exie woke with a gasp, sweat and tear were coursing down her face. She took a deep breath trying to grasp her situation. A sharp pain eroded through her body, at first it was nothing she could handle it but it intensified speedily. She stepped out of her bed but fell to her knees in agony. Losing her powers was not without side effects it seemed.

She dragged herself off the floor and slid out into the hall breathing heavily, she had no choice but to deal with the pain anyway she could. Hopefully an aspirin would work.

Making her way slowly to the main room was the most difficult thing she had ever done, every move she made caused the pain to attack again and again harder, more painfully each time. Sweat dripped down her entire body and her breathing became uneven. She watched the sky through the windows.

_Am I dying?_ Exie wondered. Fear tore itself at her chest. She bit her lip causing it to bleed in order to keep herself from crying out in agony. She was used to getting through things on her own, it was what she always did. The pain beat itself into her body, she couldn't hold back now. The whole tower echoed with her screams.

"EXIE?" someone yelled, she couldn't see anything now she just writhed in the pain that engulfed her. Then she had no control of anything and her sub-consciousness took over.

* * *

><p>"Is she all right?" asked Beast Boy at her now still body. She was soaked in sweat and her skin was frighteningly pale, there were deep dark circles under her eyes but despite it all she looked beautiful, sort of like a deathly beauty.<p>

"Let's get her to a hospital," Robin ordered, they all moved out quickly.

"Uh guys, look at the sky," Cyborg said.

Odd looking spaceships covered the sky, this was not going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong> SO really dramatic! I know! Please review :)<strong>


End file.
